


Early Mornings

by Clarekgriffin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarekgriffin/pseuds/Clarekgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly the world around her came to her in pieces. The light piercing the window in a weird angle, the heavy unfamiliar blanket on her, but mostly the soft snoring in her ear. Quickly she lifted her head enough to catch the face of Stiles. Slowly the night before began to come back to her causing her morning to make that much more sense. The two must have fallen asleep at some point in their late night game of ‘I bet I know you better’ which had ended as always with clothes coming off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

Slowly the world around her came to her in pieces. The light piercing the window in a weird angle, the heavy unfamiliar blanket on her, but mostly the soft snoring in her ear. Quickly she lifted her head enough to catch the face of Stiles. Slowly the night before began to come back to her causing her morning to make that much more sense. The two must have fallen asleep at some point in their late night game of ‘I bet I know you better’ which had ended as always with clothes coming off.

"Five more minutes, please." her boyfriend begged as he pulled her tightly against him. She could have given him what he asked for but he really should have known better than to pull her that tight against him first thing in the morning as she teasingly wiggled her bottom against him eliciting a moan from him, "Wasn’t last night enough for you?" He asked sleep still drenching his words.

"Mmmm, I’m a werewolf. We have outstanding recovery times." She whispered reaching down to pull one of his long very skilled fingers to her mouth sucking on the fingers before finally releasing them.

"Maybe but I am only human. As much as I want to ravish you again I need five more minutes. Please."

She pouted as she leaned down blowing a quick raspberry on his bare skin with a devilish smirk, “I’m going to grab a shower while you do that.” She whispered climbing from the bed carefully grabbing for his loose sheet and wrapping it around her body before leaving the room.

Most mornings she wouldn’t have reached the bathroom before he eagerly joined her however she knew the night before had to take a lot out of him considering it made her pass out for several hours so she could hardly hold it against him if he wanted a few more minutes of sleep.

The hot water felt like a god send on her muscles that seemed to be completely knotted up every which way. It came with the blessing that was last night as well as sleeping in the same position afterwards. It was worth it though. She had gone far to long without spending an evening with him. They just got lucky that the sheriff was busy with ‘extra’ shifts. Except they all knew where he was truly spending his evenings. At a certain Melissa McCall’s house while her son was off doing his werewolf thing.

The sound of shuffling feet hitting the tile of the bathroom pulled her from her thoughts and made her peek out of the shower to see his back. From his strong muscular shoulders down to his nice firm ass. Oh yes she was very much a lucky girl she thought as she whistled at him.

He didn’t even look at her as he shook his ass at her while brushing his teeth. She watched as he rinsed his brush and carefully put it away before stepping into the shower with her, “Now you asked for something?”

She stepped closer until she was pressed against him. She knew her features challenged him to do something about it. “I may have, but it’s been so long. You made me wait. I might not be able to get turned on now.” It was a total lie even as it slipped from her lips. He could get her going by just wiggling his fingers at her but she knew very well what those fingers could do.

"Oh?" He asked pushing her against the wall before his lips came crashing down onto hers. It was only natural that she spread her legs for him to have easier access and soon felt his fingers begin to rub against her folds. Distracting herself with his mouth she refused to give in to easily even when he slid a finger in to prepare her. Despite her protest he pulled away from the kiss resting his forehead to hers, "You’re okay with this right?"

The corners of her lips pulled up in a smile before kissing him softly. No matter how eager she seemed he made a point to ask her always. It didn’t take to much longer before he added another finger picking up the pace to one that sent her leaning forward to rest her forehead on his shoulder while a moan escaped her. She found it difficult to not rut like a horny teenager against those fingers. She didn’t mean to beg but it wasn’t long until she was. She just needed to seek any kind of friction and knew the best bet to get off. “Please, no more teasing.” Her eyes flicked up to meet his seeing how affected he was by her. Just seeing her like this always seemed to be enough for him.

"One moment." He breathed out before stepping out of the shower hurrying back into his room to grab a condom she assumed. It was the one rule they had, to always practice safe sex. Neither of them wanted to risk having a child anytime soon. He returned to her faster than she expected never giving her a moment until his lips were on hers pushing her backwards into the wall once more before he slid into her slowly taking his time to sink into her until she was full before he started pulling out starting with a slow pace to draw it out for them both.

It was best like this. Slow and sensual. With his hands rubbing along her skin pausing briefly over random patches to rub his thumb over it setting every fiber of her being flaring. He may have loved to suck on her breast or use his mouth to get her off, but he made sure to worship every piece of her. Cora made sure to be gentle as she leaned in nipping gently on the skin of his neck causing his thrust to become unsteady for a moment before picking up the pace. He quickly moved to bring his fingers to her clit needing to make sure she got off before worrying about himself but it wasn’t to long before he had her spilling over the edge for him to quickly join her a minute later.

She was the first to gain her breath back to a steady pace after he pulled out. She glanced over at him a smirk now on her lips, “Still have enough power to make me breakfast? Or do I have to survive on my own today?”

His mouth fell open a teasing look of shock, “Do I have to do everything? Get you off AND make you food? You’re lucky you’re so pretty.”

He gave her a quick kiss before climbing out of the shower to let her actually get clean which didn’t take her long. She only spent a few minutes on running body wash along her body before getting out herself.

Cora joined him in the kitchen soon after dressed in his favorite shirt. She walked up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist peeking over to spot pancakes in the skillet causing her to smile brightly, “You’re making me pancakes?” She asked quickly.

He looked down at her before grinning himself, “Don’t you look absolutely perfect in my clothes.”

She turned her head kissing his bare arm before shrugging, “I can say the same. Although that would be because you’re not wearing much.”

"Exactly how you like me, huh? As naked as possible?"

She rolled her eyes stepping away from him, “Don’t be crude. Focus on the food before I die.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me on tumblr it's beautifulintelligentandimmune. I take prompt requests anytime!


End file.
